


Being Stuck Ain't SO Bad.....Right?

by KillerCutieCupcakes27



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom!Death, Impregnation Kink, M/M, OOC(Death), OOC(War), Rough Sex, Size Difference, is this considered incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCutieCupcakes27/pseuds/KillerCutieCupcakes27
Summary: Due to his younger siblings being dumbasses, Death manages to find himself stuck in a hole. Literally. While Strife and Fury leave to do Creator-Knows-What, War comes home to find his eldest brother in a very..........favorable position.Also! Does this count as incest?
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	Being Stuck Ain't SO Bad.....Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So, I've recently been into the Darksiders fandom, and cant help but feel like Death and War are a little TOO close.....Call it my fangirl brain, but I don't think siblings would go THAT far for one another and outright declare that they'd 'storm the White City' for their brethren. Fury doesn't seem to share the same reasoning or care as Death does.........If you think differently,please let me know! (NICELY) Enjoy!

By the power of the Creator, Death would make sure his two younger siblings paid DEARLY for this. Oh yes, they would suffer heavily and greatly………………. Just as soon as he got out of this damned hole! He had to admit, he did walk right into this. He should have seen it coming MILES away with their stupid not-so-hidden giggles and sharp barks of laughter. But they had been convincing enough to get the eldest Nephilim to stick his bony self into this stupid hole……………..and find it had been rimmed with some seriously sticky substance, leaving his waist and ass end sticking outside the hole and gluing his torso firmly to the stones lining the crater. Death admitted he didn’t quite think this through, but he hadn’t really had time to question it as the two had INSISTED Dust was stuck in this hole and couldn’t free his wing. Death, though he wouldn’t admit it, was particularly fond and protective of the bird. So, of course he charged headfirst into the dark crater in the side of a cliff, calling for the poor bird as he blindly searched in the dark. It was only when he heard said bird’s caw OUTSIDE the hole had Death realized he had been duped. Going to turn to get out the dark hole and tear his siblings a new one was thrown out the window when the pale rider realized he couldn’t move. His flesh was stuck to the damned stone, and damned good too. Hearing Fury and Strife’s cries of laughter only fueled his rage and embarrassment as the pale rider thrashed and snarled, trying to free himself. But to no avail. So, as he tired himself out, he heard the troublemakers approach.

“Aw, man! Death, you’re so gullible! I didn’t think you’d fall for it!” Strife cackled as he smacked his brother’s lower back. Death growled and gave the bastard a firm kick to the leg.

“YOU ROTTEN BASTARDS! LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMNED HOLE SO I CAN BURN YOU ALIVE AND DANCE ON THE ASHES!” The Reaper bellowed. Fury tsked.

“I wouldn’t threaten us brother. After all, WE’RE the only ones with the solvent to unstick you. I’d be a lot nicer to us, don’t you agree?” The Horsewoman taunted. Death growled lowly.

“If you little bitches don’t unstick me now, when I DO get out your punishment will be a lot worse.” The rider threatened. Strife gulped, now scared shitless.

“F-Fury, I think we’ve had our fun. Hand me the solvent so we can deal with our not-as-horrid punishment before War gets back……” The gunslinger mused. Fury looked at her brother with a quizzical look.

“Didn’t YOU have the bottle?”

“……Didn’t I give it to you?” Silence followed, and both soon realized how screwed they were, going pale and backing away from the now even more enraged Death.

“YOU FUCKWITS LOST THE SOLVENT? THAT’S FUCKING IT, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I’M GOING TO NOT JUST MAIM YOU, BUT FULL ON SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO DUST AND THE WORMS!!” He roared, struggling more and more but still to no avail. Strife called his steed as well as Fury’s and hopped on.

“W-We’re on our way to get more, just hold tight brother!” Death rolled his eyes.

“And WHERE do you think I’d fucking go?” Kin slayer retorted. Strife opened his mouth, and then smartly shut it. Death sighed as he heard his siblings leave, giving up on trying to free himself. He’d rip some flesh off and cause some mighty wounds. Guess he’d just have to wait for the dumb fucks to get back…………….

An hour later, Death heard the tell-tale signs of someone returning.

“Did you idiots finally get it?” He called.

“Death………...brother, why are you in a hole?” Came War’s voice, quiet yet deep. Death silently thanked Creator that he was I the dark so his youngest could not see him blush in embarrassment due to being in such a demeaning position.

“Strife and Fury played a prank on me and lost the solution to getting me out. As well as the hope that I’d just maim them, not full on slaughter.” The pale rider explained, sighing. He gasped and jumped in surprise when he felt hands on his lower back and hips. “W-War what are you- “His question was never finished as a sharp tug caused some skin to rip and Death to scream in a bit of pain.

“W-War don’t! Whatever this shit is, its strong! I’ve been trying to unstick myself; it only results in me nearly losing my damned skin! Don’t pull!” The eldest protested, wincing as he felt small drips of blood hit his legs. The hands removed themselves instantly.

“I-I apologize brother, I didn’t realize you were glued. I thought you were merely caught on something.” War apologized, rubbing his brother’s back a little. Death let out a shaky sigh.

“It’s fine Little One……you didn’t realize, it’s okay.” The elder soothed. War looked hurt; upset he had wounded his older brother. The one he admired as a child, the one he crushed on for years, the one who’s ass was his for the taking- NOPE.

 _‘Don’t think of Death’s situation like that! Don’t be such a barbarian War! At least wait until he’s unstuck! But then again……an opportunity like this wouldn’t present itself like this again…...may as well enjoy it while I can.’_ War thought, smirking to himself.

Moving directly behind Death, War observed the view: Death’s admittedly shapely ass on full display, swaying back and forth as the Horseman tried to get comfortable. What little expanse of back War could see was milky and pale, scars littering here and there but only adding to the beauty that was Death. Without thinking, War placed his flesh hand on Death’s backside, gently rubbing and stroking it. Death gasped again, too caught up in his own thoughts to realize War had moved behind him. His mask less face burned as his youngest brother continued to rub his ass and hum lowly.

“War? What are you doing?” He asked softly.

“Appreciating the gift Creator has given me………...Truly a blessing, you being stuck in this hole.” War mused, removing his hand to replace it with his hips, rubbing his hard on against the two mounds.

“Gift? War, the hell are you talking abo-Oh!” Death scolded before feeling his brother’s erection against his ass. Oh. Oh no. Nononono. This could NOT be real……………... Could it? Sure, the elder dreamed of finally bedding the younger, but only in his dreams was it a reality. Surely War didn’t feel the same way? His thoughts were interrupted when War smacked his left asscheek, growling.

“Brother, I want you to pay attention to ME.” The whitehaired male snarled. Death gulped, nodding but then realizing War couldn’t see him.

“O-Okay?” He wavered out. War smirked to himself, proud he could make the coldhearted Rider quiver with just a few touches and a dominate tone. War then busied himself with running his hands, both false and flesh, over Death’s clothed legs, marveling at how strong they felt under his hand. Death, although skinny looking, was a powerhouse of muscles and strength. He didn’t look as beefy and massive as War did-Hell, he was the shortest one of the group-But Death was still as strong and powerful as any of them. That’s one reason War loved him. One of many reasons, one of nearly two million and counting. But he could delve into those more later. For now, he had ah, BIGGER, problems to deal with.

Grinding his hips into the elder Nephilim’s ass, War smirked as he heard a small moan of pleasure from Death. So, he wanted this too. Good. _Author doesn’t have to tag this as Non-Con._ War couldn’t touch his brother as much as he would have liked to, with most of his body stuck like Chuck in that damned hole. The same hole that also prevented the Red Rider from hearing the delightful moans coming from the pale one’s lips, that prevented him from pulling on those gorgeous raven locks and biting that expanse of bare flesh that was Death’s neck. War growled in frustration, not wanting to wait any longer lest the other two Horseman come back and spoil this golden opportunity. Tugging away Death’s leg amour and pants, War marveled at the naked beauty in front of him. Pale, hairless and as smooth as marble, Death was a true treasure to behold. Kneeling behind his brother, War gently spread his brother’s legs. He smiled at the sight of Death’s impressive length already dripping precum, hovering between to heavy hanging, hairless testes. War gave Death a single stroke, making the masked rider moan more, knees shaking a bit.

“W-War please. If we’re going to do this hurry. Those two will be back soon.” Death urged, his breath coming out in small pants. A hum was all he received in acknowledgement before War spread Death’s cheeks, smiling as the puckered hole winked at him in greeting. War wasted no time in licking a fat stripe up Death’s crack, moaning at the musky taste of his brother. Death let out a low moan, blushing as he thought about how idiotic he must be to give into such primal urges. But War…. War was just too hot and seductive to pass up. Tall, handsome, built like a damn brick building, War was anyone’s sexual fantasy. But underneath all that brooding, scary front was the warmhearted, kind War Death had raised and grown to love. As a child, War was a sweet little thing, curious about everything and anything. Always worried about his big brother ‘being too cold’ or ‘not getting ‘nuff sleep’, as little War had put it. Death was so fond of the child, and as he grew into the man he is today, Death couldn’t help but feel attracted to the soft sounding, tough as nails man War had become. A man of few words, but when he did speak in more than just a few sentences (usually to tease Strife, egg on Death, or debate with Fury) Death sometimes had to excuse himself to his room with some bullshit excuse or false annoyance. Really, he needed to collect himself and his thoughts before he busted a nut in his pants like a fucking preteen. War’s voice, although quiet, was deep and dominating. Smooth and soothing, like waves crashing on shore or the sound of far away thunder. To Death, it was relaxing………...and a huge turn on.

The pale rider was brought back to the current situation when something bit his ass cheek. Letting out an undignified yelp, he was rewarded with a deep haughty chuckle.

“What did I tell you brother? I want you to pay attention to ME and ME alone.” War growled lowly, giving Death’s ass a sharp smack. Death let out another yelp, moaning at the end.

“M-My attention WAS on you……. was thinking of how sexy you are, how I want you to ram my as hard and make me forget about everything but your name.” Death purred. War groaned deeply, undoing his own pants and letting them and his amour fall to the ground. Death may not see it, but he could FEEL War’s massive erection on his back. It was a good 10-11 inches long and maybe 3-3.5 inches thick. Death slowly began to wonder if he made a good decision as he heard War shuffle around, finding the small bottle of oil Death kept for ‘personal use’ when away from home. Two large fingers plunged into his hole and he screamed, taken by surprise. War chuckled.

“So loose already brother. Tell me, what were you doing before Fury and Strife tricked you?” He teased, scissoring and thrusting his fingers in and out. Death moaned and whined softly as the fingers just barely grazed his prostate.

“I-I was…. iwasfigeringmyselfbecauseithoughtaboutyouanditmademehard.” The Reaper mumbled out quickly, face burning with embarrassment. War laughed and pulled his fingers out.

“So, I don’t need to prep you?” He asked.

“N-no. Please hurry, I’ve been waiting long enough War!” The elder begged. War slicked his cock up and began to slowly nudge the head into Death, hissing as the warm wet heat engulfed his cockhead. Death let out a breathless gasp as his youngest brother slowly filled him to the brim. Death could FEEL the imprint of War’s cock directly under his ribs, stretching the scrawny expanse of skin obscenely. Once in as far as he could go, which was a little over 3/4ths, War let out a shaking breath.

“Fuck……. look at you, taking my cock so well……………What a good little slut you are Brother.” War purred, snapping his hips up harshly and making Death moan loudly. Soon War was pounding into his brother with no care, growling and moaning like an animal. Death was no better, his moans muffled slightly by the enclosure. War peeked down at his brother to see what his cock was doing, and he nearly came then and there: His massive cock was stretching his brother’s belly so much he looked 5 months pregnant.

“Fuuuuuck. Look at that baby, you’re so swollen with my cock. You look pregnant. Creator you look so hot like that.” War praised as his thrusts continued, going harder and faster. Death went redder, if possible, at the thought of carrying his brother’s child within him. He didn’t know why that made him harder than he already was.

“F-Fuck yeah! I-I want to be pregnant War! Please fill me! Please!” Death begged, losing what bit of dignity he had left. War smirked wide.

“Oh? You WANT me to fill up that perfect body with my babies? Huh? You want to carry my seed?” He taunted, making the older moan more and plead to be filled. War snorted, his grip on Death’s hips tightening as his climax built up. “Then get ready baby, I’m going to fill you so full of my come you’ll HAVE to get pregnant. Ready, cause here.IT.COMES!” War roared as rope by rope of thick, creamy cum emptied itself into Death, who gave a loud shout and came as well, passing out from the sheer force of his orgasm.

Death later awoke in a bed. Not his slab of rock bed, no. A somewhat soft bed with a warm blanket. And a MASSIVE back ache and headache. He groaned, looking under the covers and finding that his side was patched up. The door creaking open caught his attention, looking up to see a sheepish War enter with a glass of water.

“Uh, hey, Brother…...” War said softly, averting his gaze. Death frowned, before his face went aflame.

“D-Did we-?”

“Yes. We had sex. You passed out after you came. I didn’t notice until I pulled out and asked if you were okay. I thankfully got you cleaned and dressed before Strife and Fury arrived, I told them you passed out from lack of oxygen or something like that…….” War explained, setting the glass on the nearby table and standing at the foot of the bed. Death sighed and ran his hands through his hair. It was silent for a few minutes, before Death looked at War.

“War………..What happened between us-“ He began before War held up a hand to stop.

“No, don’t…..don’t bother trying to justify my actions. I was wrong, I know that. I’m sorry and I understand if you don’t want me around or if you’d rather only see me for missions……” War said, sound heartbroken as he did so. Death shook his head.

“If you’d let me fucking TALK dipstick, I was gonna say that I would love for that to happen again…… I’ve been hoping it would happen so….” He admitted, going pink. War looked at him, shock and relief flooding his face.

“D-does that me you like me….?”

“Yes you buffoon, I like you the same way. I have for a while now I just didn’t know how to tell you without you getting ang-“ Death was cut off by a pair of lips encasing his own. Death soon closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, his arms pressing against War’s muscular chest. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at one another. Love at last.

“One last question before I pull you down with m to nap.” Death said.

“What would that be?” War asked, smiling and raising a brow.

“Where the fuck are those two? I have a few bones to break.” Crashes could be heard in the other room, Strife’s yell of ‘FURY RUN! HE’S AWAKE AND STILL NOT HAPPY!’ rang through the house. War chuckled as Death got up slowly and began to stride towards the door, murder in his eyes. Looks like War had more injuries to patch up. But that was okay. For now, he wanted to watch the shitshow.


End file.
